


Rebellion (Or, The Brother, the Sister, and the End)

by roseverdict



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Feels, Fordbot, Weirdmageddon, but mostly feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseverdict/pseuds/roseverdict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU where Weirdmageddon started when Ford failed to close the Portal in time)</p><p>It's been 30 years since Ford and McGucket built the Portal. 30 years since Stan and Ford's accident. 30 years since the world fell apart.</p><p>It's been 12 years since a fluctuation in the energy patterns Bill reads. 12 years since two children were born. 12 years since the beginning of Bill's end.</p><p>It's been 1 week since the younger Pines twins fled the Piemont Ruins with their parents. 1 week since they watched their family be taken away as statues. 1 week since they swore vengeance.</p><p>It's been less than a day since they ran out of food and stumbled into the one place they wanted to go.</p><p>Four have united. Six are separated. One is determined to destroy them all.</p><p>Tick-tock, Dipper.</p><p>Tick-tock, Mabel.</p><p>Tick-tock, Bill.</p><p>Are you ready to remake (or just break) everything?</p><p>(A/N: I had to rushpost this today so I wouldn't lose my fic. If it seems rushed at the end, that's why.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellion (Or, The Brother, the Sister, and the End)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. Uh. Okay. This story just happened. Well, I'll be as canonically correct as I can, and enjoy the prologue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some of our characters! So sorry if this was rushed at the end, I had to post it before the month was up! I'll be coming back to this with more details and the like, don't worry!

Silence reigned in the broken neighborhood.

A pair of eyebats casually flapped by the husk of a suburban home. An arrow shot from the windows, impaling one and startling the other. Before the survivor could so much as flash a message to its master, it, too, was shot, falling to the ground by its companion. A man and woman-father and mother-darted to the bodies and dragged them back to their hiding place in the brush. As soon as they were in reach, a girl and boy-sister and brother- reached out and pulled their parents (and their parents' kills) back into hiding.

There was silence once more.

Such was life in the Piedmont Ruins.

\-----

"Look, Mabel, I see where you're coming from, but your Great-Uncles are the only ones who can keep you safe now." Pauline Pines stated.

Mabel looked at her mother, loading on the puppy-dog eyes.

Michael turned to his daughter, finishing a bite of eyebat before pointing out, "Mabel, after the incident a week ago, we lost most of our rations, you lost your left ear, and Dipper's right eye isn't exactly in stellar condition right now. Great-Uncle Stan and Great-Uncle Ford have real food and water, as well as better protection than us. It's safer that way."

"But Mom, Dad, didn't Bull take over FROM Gravity Falls?" Dipper protested. "Why should we go to where this all started?" Mabel nodded in agreement.

"First, language. Second...kids, I...well, we...think that your great-uncles might have a plan to eliminate Cipher, once and for all." Pauline told them. "And knowing them, the safest place to be is right there, behind a protective wall built by the smartest living human and his strong brother."

Mabel and Dipper shared a look, then Dipper gave a small smile-his first in days. "You're staying with us, right?" At his parents' nods, his eyes twinkled in a way they hadn't for years.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

\-----

There wasn't much packing to do, so Mabel spent the time collecting long knitting nails and cleaning them. She had found an old yarn book a while back, and making things had soon become a hobby.

There weren't any goodbyes to say, so Dipper spent the time practicing with his treasured dagger. He couldn't afford to get rusty, not when they were about to go on the move.

There wasn't any need to leave the house presentable, so the Pines parents took their time looking fondly at old photos before tossing them into their cooking fire, eradicating any evidence they had ever been there.

Soon the sun set, and under cover of night, the Pines family set out for a (hopefully) better life.

\-----

It wasn't until nearly the end of their journey that something went wrong.

It was almost sunup, and in the distance, Dipper could see a rundown shack from his perch on top of a foot-tree.

"Hey, guys, I think I see the Base!" Dipper quietly called down. He swung to the bottom of the tree, grinning slightly when Mabel looked up. Did she really have to constantly stick things from her earhole?

In his distraction, Dipper missed a branch, slipping and banging his chest onto it instead. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered any of them, but it apparently DID bother something else.

Something that shrieked like a banshee.

Something that looked to be a literal banshee.

Dipper landed on his feet, perfectly alright, but the damage had been done. The undergrowth started rustling as Mabel and Dipper frantically reached for their weapons. Pauline and Michael weren't quite so fast, so when the eyebats flew into the small clearing, they barely had time to look shocked before being petrified into statues of themselves.

Dipper knocked Mabel away from another eyebat before grabbing her hand and dragging her away. "Come on, we don't have much farther!"

"MOM! DAD! NO!" sobbed Mabel, stumbling along behind her twin.

"The Base is just up ahead! We gotta make it!" Dipper shouted, now that stealth was pretty much impossible.

They evaded the eyebats' beams, sprinting to the Base. At the edges of the property, Dipper saw an older man and a humanlike robot putting up a fence.

"HEY! LET US IN!" He yelled, grabbing their attention.

The robot turned to the man. "Stan? Do you know those two?"

"Uh...maybe..? They look familiar..." The man-Stan-pondered.

Mabel gasped. "Didn't Mom say our great-uncles were Stan and...uh..."

"Ford?" Dipper suggested. Mabel nodded.

The robot turned a stern look to the twins, now at the fence. "How do we know we can trust you?"

Dipper racked his brain. "I, uh, I, um...urgh!" He groaned. "I don't know!" He pulled off his hat, wiping sweat from his forehead. "We lost our food, our parents, and now our only possible haven? Just hand ourselves over, why don't we?!"

The bot's visual sensors refocused when it caught a glimpse of Dipper's forehead. "Young boy, could you please explain those marks on your head?"

Dipper froze, then lifted his bangs. "Uh, long story short, birthmark. Are you letting us in or do we have to keep running?" As if to emphasize his point, a tree tipped over to the sound of abnormal screeching.

Stan turned to the robot with a plea in his eye. "Come on, Ford, what are the odds of TWO different twin boys that look like this, even WITHOUT that birthmark on the forehead?"

The Fordbot weighed his options before yanking the kids away from their places, mere milliseconds before an eyebat zapped them. "Come in, children, we need to get inside! Follow me!"

Mabel turned to Dipper with a questioning glance, to which he replied, "Let's just go with them. At best, we're safe, and at worst, we're screwed anyway." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the doorway of the Base and into the one safe haven left on earth.

The Mystery Shack.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Help me please, this is nuts just how much I write.


End file.
